


Harlem

by KawaiiKozume



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKozume/pseuds/KawaiiKozume
Summary: Qrow surprises James after a mission.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Harlem

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know this is really, really short. But I think it captures everything it needs to still. Plus, I just really like the idea of them dancing terribly with each other.

Silence and solitude were things Qrow was usually associated with. Any one of his friends could have told you that, except one. A singular friend that saw a different side of him. In fact, the only friend to see this side of him. The side that finds him dancing in a kitchen to a very upbeat song dressed in only a large t-shirt and pajama shorts.

Qrow looked at the white, circular clock on the wall above the doorway. He was pleased to see it was almost time and turned the volume up on the radio sitting next to the stove. The timer on the oven went off and he grabbed hot mitts to pull out a dish containing chicken cordon bleu. He went to set it down on the hot plate in the middle of a dark brown table. There were two places set already and all that was left would be drinks which he would get once James got home.

The song changed on the radio to something Qrow recognized and he started nodding his head along with the beat. Then he started tapping his foot. Then he was shaking his hips and swinging his arms. Oh, he was certain he looked like a fool. But he was tucked away and safe inside the General’s Quarters that he didn’t need to watch his back.

A moment later, he heard the lock on the door click and he smiled to himself. This surprise would either get him a really nice evening, or a punch in the gut and he was ready to find out which. The door opened revealing James holding Due Process steady into the apartment.

“Qrow?” His wide eyed reaction was all Qrow needed to see to throw his head back and laugh.

“What are you doing here? Do you know how much you scared me? The music can be heard from the elevator.” James holstered the gun and started taking off his great coat and holsters to hang them on hooks by the door. He glanced at Qrow’s thighs where a suspiciously familiar looking t-shirt stopped.

“Shh, now’s dancing time.” Qrow moved closer to him and grabbed his hand before backing into the kitchen all the while dancing to the song. James followed but didn’t even sway with the music.

“Jamie, c’mon,” Qrow whined, “Dance with me.” He batted his eyelashes to tease James and he couldn’t help the smile slowly spreading on his face.

He rolled his eyes but started dancing and at Qrow’s laughter, he knew he made the best choice. They exchanged terribly dated dance moves and laughter throughout the rest of the song and as it faded out on the radio, James grabbed Qrow’s hands and pulled him close. He pressed their foreheads together and they stood there, smiling like idiots.

“My Qrow, as much as I love seeing you, I thought you were in Vacuo?” He questioned. Qrow hummed.

“I was, yes. I finished earlier than expected and wanted to surprise you.”

“It definitely worked.”

“We should eat before the food gets too cold.” James’ eyes widened.

“You cooked too?” Qrow nodded.

“Chicken cordon bleu.”

“I love you.”

“I know. Let me grab drinks, will you serve?” Qrow went to pull away but was kept in place by strong arms.

“Of course.” James pressed a kiss to Qrow’s forehead then to his lips. It filled Qrow with the right kind of warmth that he always lacked while on missions and he knew that even though he’d been in their apartment since the early afternoon, he was finally home.


End file.
